Regrets
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: Inspired by a head cannon on Pinterest. John is on a date but Sherlock texts him to come back to Baker Street for urgent business. When he gets there, Sherlock tells him that they are out of milk. John is pretty upset with Sherlock.


John was on a date with a girl from work when Sherlock senthim a text for him to help. He even said please, so John suspected there was something wrong. He told his date about it and left. When he burst into the house, he found Sherlock at his computer.,  
/"What's wrong?" John asked.

"We're out of milk," Sherlock said.

John stared at him incredulously and threw up his hands up in defeat.

"Really?" He asked. "Would it kill you to go out for once and do it yourself?"

"It's boring," Sherlock said, not even looking up. "I don't have time."

John grabbed Sherlock by his shirt and pulled him up.

"I've had it with you always asking me to do these things. You know how inconvenient it was for me to come? I was on a date!" John yelled.

"I know," Sherlock said calmly. John snapped. Hepunched him in the face hard and sentSherlock sprawling onto the floor, unmoving. It was the kind of punches that he threw in the military. PhD didn't think about the  
stomps out of the house, assuming Sherlock was only sulking and wouldn't get up. What he didn't know was that he had knocked

him unconscious.

Sherlock slowly came to a few minutes after John with a pounding headache and a throbbing face. He looked in a mirror and saw that his left cheekbone was out of place. It was broken. He walked over to the fridge and got a pack of ice and put it over his  
brokencheekbone. He put his coat on and walked out to get milk. People looked at him weirdly in the store as he held the ice pack to his face, numbing it. When he got back, he tried in vain to use the microscope with half his face swollen. He  
didn't wantto go to the hospital. Sherlock sat downin his chair and began reading. John came home a couple of hours later to find Sherlock sitting down.

"Sherlock?" He asked. Sherlock stood up, putting his book down. John recoiled at the sight of his face.

"Sherlock, what happened?" John asked, horrified. Sherlock didn't answer and just stared at him. John rushed forward but stopped dead in his tracks when Sherlock flinched away from him. John's heart broke at the action.

"Did I...?" John trailed off, looking questioningly at Sherlock. He gave a smallnod. Tears filled John's eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Sherlock," John apologized. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Come on, we are going to the hospital," John said with a voice that left no room for argument. Sherlock didn't protest. When they got there, the doctors immediately got to work and John called Mycroft. He arrived a few minutes later, lookingemotionless  
as usual. He stared coldly at John.

"I asked you to protect my brother," Mycroft said. "You failed." John sat down and buried his face in his hands.

...

Sherlock had healed fully but still flinched a little when John moved a bit too fast towards him. John felt horrible about what he did. He could tell Mycroft was furious with him but wasn't showing it.

"Listen Sherlock," John said after yet another flinch from said person. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have. I know sorry doesn't cut it, but can you forgive me?"

"It was my fault," Sherlock said. "I shouldn't have bothered you on your date."

John sighed.

"I should've been more patient," he said. "I'm so sorry. I've got to go, alright? I've got a date."

Something changed in Sherlock's eyes and he nodded stiffly.

"I don't see the point in your little 'dates', John," Sherlock said. John sighed. "I think they're just a waste of time."

"Well how would you know?" John snapped. "You've never been in love."

Sherlocked recoiled, looking sorrowfully at John.

"You don't know that," he whispered sadly.

"I've never seen you express any interest in anyone except for cases. You don't care about that kind of stuff!" John said. Sherlock shook his head slowly, and before John could say anything, Sherlock surged forward and pressed his lips to John's.  
John's eyes widened and,on instinct, pulled away. Sherlock looked disappointed and gave him a sad smile. He walked quickly out of the room, grabbing his coat and running out of the house. John stood there, stunned, for a second before running  
after him. He found Sherlock quickly, as he was running.

"Sherlock wait," John said. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Sherlock replied tersely. John grabbed him and turned him around and crashed his lips into his. The feelingsent electricity tingling up his spine. Hepulled away slightlyfor a second to  
breath before closing the distance again.

"You still going to that date?" Sherlock murmured against his lips. John chuckled lightly.

"Oh god no," He said.


End file.
